


Myth and Legend

by ariaelwen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anglo-Saxon, Drabble, Gen, Tol Eressëa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen/pseuds/ariaelwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had stayed o'er long and so would always mourn; leaving the isle of the ever-young."</p>
<p>Ælfwine/Eriol on his way back to England after visiting Tol Eressea mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth and Legend

He had stayed o'er long and so would always mourn; leaving the isle of the ever-young.

But there was no future in that land for him; for a mortal in an immortal land.

The stern bows beneath the waves.

Swift, threatening, a warning thrown up to warn him well what would happen should he dare try to return to that fair isle.

He sails home, to hearth, and kin, to dark unknown, to spin tales of lands and people long forgotten. Of friends lost beneath darkening skies.

Of a world that is little more than myth and legend…

**Author's Note:**

> It started life as a drabble, and became a bit poetic. Poor Ælfwine/Eriol he's so unloved in the world of fandom. Here's hoping that one day I'll actually finish writing a longer story for him. As it is he must be satisfied with this 99 word drabble.
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net and SWG.


End file.
